TOGETHER OR NOT AT ALL
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Really hard to write a summary for this short story, suffice to say there is death.


**A/N: Warning character death, don't read if you don't like this kind of thing. Only a short one to release some of my own pain.**

* * *

 **Together Or Not At All**

The air was heavy with particles of dust floating around as Dean made his final stand. He gripped the arms of his attacker, trying to get the upper hand. Before he knew it, he was thrown back against a wall, jarring his entire body. It was a good thing he was clenching his teeth or he might have bitten his tongue. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness invading his thoughts as he concentrated on the person standing in front of him gloating. He heaved himself off the wall and growled as he swung the blade toward the waiting body only to have it reflected away and out of nowhere a knife was thrust into his chest.

Dean's features turned to one of shock and disbelief as the knife was slowly pulled from his chest bringing drops of blood and a sickening soft sucking sound. He looked down and watched the beginning stain of blood spread onto his shirt wondering why he didn't feel any pain. His breathe caught in his throat as he swallowed hard and stumbled back to the wall allowing it to hold him up. He heard his name called from fall away and turned his head slowly toward the sound not able to focus on who was calling him.

 **Spn**

Sam muscled the door open, letting it slam loudly against the wall as he stepped into the room looking for his brother. His eyes were drawn to the one ray of sunlight shining down through the broken skylight and watched in horror he saw a knife being plunged into Dean's chest. Nothing else matter at that moment, but getting to Dean and stopping the attacker.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed in rage as he ran as fast as his long legs would carry him toward his brother.

The attacker looked up and turned to face him just as Sam brought the blade up and threw it with deadly precision, burying the blade deep into the attacker's chest. He looked down with wide eyes as the realization dawned on him today was his time to die. He coughed feeling blood drip from his mouth as he tried to make his hand obey and pull the knife from his chest. With one swift kick, Sam sent him flying backwards away from his brother to crump to the floor, the life gone from him.

"Dean, oh God Dean, talk to me." Sam cried kneeling at his brother's side and pressing his hands over the wound. He watched the crimson blood leak between his fingers knowing Dean's life was slipping away with each beat of his heart. The smell of blood was floating in the air and Sam bit back the urge to gag, knowing he needed to do something for his brother. It wasn't suppose to end this way, they were not done fighting the evils of the world. There were thing that needed to be cleared up between them, he couldn't lose his brother now.

"'my." Dean coughed weakly trying to focus his blurry eyes on what he knew was his brother leaning over him.

"Hey, I'm here, it's ok…We're gonna get ya fixed up…You hang in there, you hear me?" he begged. "We'll get ya patched up good as new."

"No." Dean whispered knowing that his time had come; this was one battle he wasn't walking away from. "Done…"

"No! No! You can't give up, I need you." Sam cried out to him in anguish as tears flowed freely down his face. "Please man, you're not a quitter."

Sam watched Dean's face get paler and a thin stream of blood and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth growing thicker with every breath. He pressed harder on the wound knowing deep down that there was nothing he could do, but knowing in his heart he had to try. He got an arm under his brother's arm and forcibly pulled him up.

"Come on, ya gotta help me, one foot in front of the other." he encouraged taking the weight of his brother as he drug him toward the open door. He continued to apply pressure to the bleeding wound, wadding Dean's shirt up to use as a compress.

"St'p!" Dean grunted in pain as he stumbled losing his footing.

Very gently Sam guided Dean's body to the floor kneeling beside him holding his breath as Dean tried to draw in a shallow breath. He could see his labored breathing getting worse and felt helpless and useless to do anything for him.

"Dean, please don't leave me." he sobbed when his brother's head lolled to the side. "You did this to him you sonovabitch!" Sam cried to the Heavens with such anger and rage. "Haven't we sacrificed enough for this world? Haven't we lost enough loved ones? Why does it have to be us?" he whispered softly as his shoulder slumped forward in defeat. Deep sobs wracked his body as he held onto his brother's body tightly.

One shaky hand lifted from Dean's prone form and cupped Sam's cheek in a loving gesture. Sam looked down into his brother's tear brimmed eyes that were trying hard to focus on him. He leaned closer getting in his line of sight so Dean could see him.

"Love ya bro…proud…" he slurred as his eyes fluttered shut and the hand fell from Sam's face.

"You can't do this to me! Damnit come back!"

Sam saw the final light go out of Dean's eyes and they shut for the last time, his body going limp in Sam's grasp. Sam screamed into the night as he clutched his brother's lifeless body to him rocking slowly as his soul died along with his brother. Emptiness like none he had ever known overtook him as the realization his brother was gone from this world settled on him. He rocked Dean mumbling incoherent words to him his mind lost in the devastation that had just happened.

"I won't let you do this alone… I'm nothing without you… I have nothing to live for…I can't go on alone...It's always been us together or not at all. Together, us against the world..."

The world was moving in slow motion now as Sam pulled the demon knife from his pocket and held it in front of him. He could barely see the glint of the metal as tears blurred his vision and sobs escaped his lips. He gripped the knife tightly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before plunging the blade into his chest. He gasped in shock and pain wondering if this was how Dean felt when he was stabbed. He pulled the blade out, coughing and choking on his own blood letting his body drape over his brother's still form. Their blood mixed as the pool of blood grew wider around them.

"I love ya…" Sam mumbled as he gripped his brother's shirt tightly in his fist and buried his head into the nap of Dean's neck. "I'm coming…together bro." he breathed out feeling the last of his strength leave his body as his soul was thrust into nothingness and darkness. All he could think of was his brother and being with him again.

 **Spn**

A fluttering of wings and disturbance in the air whispered softly through the quiet building as Castiel appeared in the middle of the room. He did a quick sweep of the room and stopped suddenly when he saw the unmoving forms of two men whom he thought of as brothers lying on the floor.

"Dean? Sam?" he called rushing to their side. Sam was curled into Dean's side and if you didn't know better, it looked like they were sleeping peacefully.

Castiel didn't have to feel for a pulse to know both brothers were gone; their souls had left their bodies and all that remained was the empty bodies. He looked at them with deep sorrow and pain before bowing his head to say a silent prayer for their safe guidance to Heaven. He felt wetness on his cheeks and brushed at the tears that he didn't know he could shed for his brothers in arms. There was nothing left for him in this world and he knew he couldn't remain here. Knowing he had one final act to perform before leaving, he bend down and laid a hand on each brother and disappeared from the warehouse.

 **Spn**

Darkness slowly gave way to a warm, comforting light as Sam blinked his eyes several times to clear his vision. He pushed himself upright to look around from where he was laying on a soft bed of grass. A lone figure was making its way toward him as he got his shaky legs to finally hold him up. He took a couple of shuffling steps toward the familiar figure, already knowing who it was, smiling happily while taking another steadier step wanting to decrease the distance between them. He never took his eyes off the figure as he walked faster wanting to feel the safety of his brother's strong arms once again.

 **The End**


End file.
